


Boundaries

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's not super detailed though?, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years but he feels just as vulnerable and dirty as he had back then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Septiplier One Shots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256703) by [authorallyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorallyy/pseuds/authorallyy). 



> I was reading this story and it made me think of this. The chapter it was inspired by is "Safe and Sound". 
> 
> Now, this is something that did happen to me. Although I have not met my "Jack" yet. 
> 
> I wanted to end this happy because I am still struggling with what happened to me and hoping for something like this.
> 
> It was written on my phone so I apologize for it's, most likely, crude style. I don't want to edit or change this anymore than I have.

The water washes down his skin but he doesn't feel any cleaner. His knees drawn to his chest but he doesn't feel any safer. It had been years but he still feels just as vulnerable and dirty as he had back then.

Rough shaky hands scrub his face as the water rolls down his cheeks like tear drops. The water is hot and heavy as it pounds against his skin, while the sides of the tub are cold against his thighs.

Despite all the noise and the sensations against his skin, he can't ground himself enough to keep the memories out.

He was fourteen again, meeting someone he'd trusted for the first time in person. How had they gone to the same school and never met before? 

The man who approached him was tall and thin, glasses sat on his sharp nose above his plump lips. Thick eyebrows sat below light brown, curly hair and above his dark brown eyes. 

Their first encounter was awkward, both of them shy and anxious. Mark's friends giggled beside him as the tall man swooped down and pressed his lips against Mark's own. Shock swept across his face as the tall man pulled back, a blush on his face. The man whispers a goodbye and walks away, waving over his shoulder.

The next memory he has of the man is sitting in the hallway of Mark's home room. No one is around, since people always socialized while Mark kept to himself. Until this man came along. The man presses kisses to Mark's lips, fervently before pushing his tongue past Mark's lips. His stomach knots, uncomfortably, but the man continues. Only when the building door opens, does he step back and Mark tries to quell the heat in his cheeks and the strange taste in his mouth.

That day, Mark hears the man say 'I love you' for the first time and Mark shakingly expresses that he's not comfortable to say it back.

But that doesn't last long. Mark is still uncomfortable but the man keeps asking, day after day if Mark is ready to say it back, until Mark finally gives in and stops saying no.

And it's the last time Mark gets to say no.

The man becomes increasingly handsy. It makes Mark uncomfortable and despite trying to convey it, the man doesn't seem to have heard him. 

He begins to whisper how he wishes they were alone into Mark's ear whenever his best friend walks into the building.

Their alone time makes Mark scared and it only increases when the man begins standing behind him, hips flush against Mark's ass while his thin bony fingers caress Mark's pecs and tease his nipples. He's scared and he's not sure what to do, because pleasure and specs of confusion overtake his brain. He doesn't remember saying this was okay.

He doesn't remember saying he was comfortable when the man begins to make a habit of standing behind him, fingers under his shirt. He doesn't remember saying that he wanted to when the man grabs Mark's hand and puts it against the bulge in his pants. 

His homeroom becomes a place he dreads but not as much as the movie theater where the man worked. How when they'd go there, the man would pull him out behind the building and feel him up, or how the man would make Mark feel him.

And Mark remembers closing his eyes tight as the man kneels on the theatre floor by Mark's knees as he lays on the ground. He remembers the man's hands across his skin and across his belly as one slinks down his pants. He remembers the man prodding him with a finger several times before adding another. And he definitely remembers praying for the movie to end and having to lie to his parents when they asked how the movie was.

Mark remembers how dirty he felt, how he still feels. He remembers it all too well and no matter how much he scrubs at his skin, the pushy, possessive man's touch lingers. 

That is.. Until Jack comes along.

Jack's everything Mark needs. He's kind, caring, helpful and most importantly, respective.

They actually have a period of time where they get to be friends, unlike him and the man. And Jack actually asks him if it's okay to kiss him to which Mark ends up crying, spending an hour whispering thank yous into the air as a confused and concerned Jack tries to figure out how to comfort him.

And Jack actually listens to Mark when he manages to gather up the courage to say no the first time Jack asks to touch him. Mark shakes when Jack's lips open and falls to his knees when Jack says okay and that he understands.

And Jack cries when Mark tells him about the man who once violated Mark's body and treated him as a possession. There are tears down both their cheeks as Mark explains his fears and expresses how he feels like a whore. How he believes he is damaged goods.

And Mark swears his heart stops when Jack tells him he loves him and reassures him he's not.

 

Mark's sure he's died and gone to heaven when Jack gets down on one knee and proposes to him. How was he lucky enough to have this wonderful angel, who respects his boundaries and treats him well?

It surprises both of them when Mark walks over, hand ghosting over Jack's jaw before Jack rests it in Mark's palm. He's studying Jack's eyes as he leans forward.

Yes is whispered against Jack's lips, which break into a smile. And for the first time, Mark is the one to ask if it's okay for them to kiss, to which Jack replies with a yes.


End file.
